


Just a Kiss

by reeby10



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Eve, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, drunk!Ron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 05:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6225187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco’s lonely Christmas Eve turns out to be not so lonely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [This_Bloody_Cat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_Bloody_Cat/gifts).



> Originally posted [here](http://mini-fest.livejournal.com/140056.html) for [Mini Fest 2015](http://mini-fest.livejournal.com/). I hope you like it, this_bloody_cat!
> 
> I didn't tag it, but the kiss in this could be considered dub-con since one of the parties is intoxicated at the time.

After the war, Draco had spent every Christmas Eve alone. It wasn’t like he had much choice, what with both his parents in prison, his godfather dead, and what few friends he had either dead or scattered across Europe. It didn’t necessarily bother him to have to spend the holiday alone, but it did get a bit lonely after four years.

It was, rather unsurprisingly, a cold evening and a peek out his front window showed that it was about to snow. He shivered a little, glad to be inside in the warmth, and curled up on the couch with a book on new potion techniques. If he was going to spend a lonely evening at home, he figured he might as well do so productively.

He wasn’t sure how much time had passed when he heard a knock on the door. A glance outside showed that it was fully dark and the snow had gotten much heavier, but he couldn’t quite see his front step from that angle. Sighing, he put his book down and pulled out his wand as he headed for the door. It was best to be prepared, especially since he’d not expected any visitors and there were still many people in the wizarding world who might wish him ill.

Draco opened the door, ready for anything, and froze. Ron Weasley was standing on his front step, hair mussed and face flushed, and looking surprisingly attractive in a colorful jumper that was obviously handmade. The two of them hadn’t seen each other in more than passing since leaving Hogwarts and he couldn’t think of any reason the man would be outside his house, especially tonight of all nights.

“What are you doing here?” Draco asked warily, wand still gripped tightly in his hand. It might look benign, but Draco knew better than to let his guard down.

“I-” Weasley started, then stopped, a look of deep bewilderment coming over his face. “I don’t know,” he said plaintively after a few moments. “But it’s cold. Why is it so cold?”

“Right…” Draco replied, just for something to say. In truth, he really had no idea what to do with this situation. Weasley was clearly drunk and they’d been enemies at school, but things had changed in the last few years and he couldn’t just leave him outside in the snow. “Why don’t you come in and we’ll try to get this sorted out, hmm?”

Weasley nodded enthusiastically, a wide smile on his face. “I told them you were secretly nice,” he said conspiratorially in what he probably thought was a whisper. He nodded again. “Told ‘em.”

“Told who?” Draco asked, reaching out to pull Weasley inside since the redhead was showing no sign of moving on his own. He closed the door and led the way to the couch, sitting on the opposite end from Weasley. “And I’m not _nice_ , ask anyone.”

“You are!” Weasley exclaimed, already drifting a little toward the middle. “Or, well, you can be. You let me in even though you hate me. ‘Mione thought you were mean to make up for being so pretty. But I like that you’re pretty.”

Draco stared at Weasley, even more confused and unsure than before. It wasn’t surprising that Weasley thought Draco hated him, but he thought Draco was _pretty_? Draco wasn’t sure at all what to do with that information, especially considering he was positive Weasley never would have said something like that if he’d been sober.

“I think we should call your friends or your family,” Draco finally said. “I’m sure you’d rather spend the rest of your Christmas Eve with them.”

“You don’t want me here?” Weasley asked, his face falling.

He looked so sad that Draco couldn’t help but feeling a pang in his chest, but he forced it away. Now wasn’t the time for things like that, not when Weasley was drunk and Draco couldn’t trust himself not to say or do something that they’d both regret in the morning. “I just thought that’s what you’d prefer,” he said carefully, noticing how close Weasley had moved in the few minutes they’d been talking.

“I think I’d prefer to kiss you,” Weasley said, leaning forward to leave a sloppy kiss right on Draco’s mouth.

Draco struggled against himself for a moment, then gave in. It was just a kiss, certainly that wasn’t too bad even if Weasley was still drunk. And it was obvious he was by the lack of finesse, too wet and too hard and too fast. But somehow Draco didn’t mind, even while something in the back of his mind screamed that he needed to stop this right now before it went too far.

Before Draco could do or say anything else, Weasley- though Draco supposed he should be Ron now- slipped down and for a moment Draco thought they would move on to neck kisses or something of the sort. But nothing happened. After a moment, Draco looked down.

Ron was asleep.

“Really?” Draco asked in disbelief, not sure if he was annoyed or relieved. Probably a little of both if he was being honest. “How can you sleep now?”

Ron just stirred a little, one hand coming up to clutch at Draco’s shirt, and Draco sighed. He shook his head, wondering if he should wake Ron or just settle down for a night on the couch, when he noticed something stuck to Ron’s jumper. Careful not to wake the other man, he pulled on it and it came loose. It was a note signed by Ginny Weasley, and Draco was completely gobsmacked when he read it.

_Dear Draco,_

_My brother is drunk and can’t stop talking about how hot you are (he’s usually much better at hiding it), so I thought I’d let you deal with him. Don’t you dare be cruel to him or you’ll wish you’d gone to prison with your parents. Oh, and have him home in time for Christmas lunch tomorrow, I’m sure Mom wouldn’t mind having you over as well if things go alright tonight._

_Good luck!  
Ginny Weasley_

Well that was certainly interesting. And quite enlightening as well he thought as he looked down at the man snoring peacefully into his shoulder. They’d have to talk in the morning once Ron was sober, but Draco thought perhaps lunch wouldn’t be so bad.

At the very least, his Christmas wasn’t going to be so lonely.

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, feel free to come hit me up [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
